She Liked To Think
by Emi.x
Summary: There were many things that she used to like to think; that her heart was unbreakable, that her parents were normal, that she was too clever to make mistakes.Her life has always run like clockwork, but we all know batteries need chaging.
1. Chapter 1

**She Liked To Think.**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto.  
Summary: There were many things that she used to like to think; that her heart was unbreakable, that her parents were normal, that she was too clever to make mistakes. But she was only human; and no human is perfect. Her life has always run like clockwork, but we all know that batteries need changing.  
**Authors Note:** A little something I feel like writing after a holiday in France and Germany... in a tent. Roll on the day I get a good bed!

Her high heels clacked along the smooth laminate flooring of her office. Her long fingers, which were attached to dainty hands, held a file; while her nails rested gently on the surface. Her nails were long, manicured and decorated in a pearly shade similar to the colour of the rock mother of pearl.

The women had long legs, which if it was a choice of her own, would be covered in anything baggy. But time had taught her that ageing brought responsibility, which led to a new wardrobe. The slender legs, which were always hidden, were covered in elegant, while flattering, opaque tights. Above the knees came a black pencil skirt, which had a white blouse tucked into it. Over the top of that blouse was a thin black cardigan, which she wondered if it was necessary. She had on thick brown bangles, and a long metal necklace with beads spread at random points on. Her aching feet were pushed into a plain pair of black leather heels.

This was a far fetch from what she used to wear five years previously when she had first entered the business fresh out of college. Entering the world of work brought a new requirement of formal wear, for now she had to impress clients, her boss, and anyone whom was higher in the business then herself. Her boss had hired her a personal shopper, and hence she had been kitted out in what was thought of as flattering, while hiding the flaws.

She fell down into her desk chair, and brought her ankles towards her. Slipping one of her shoes of, she massaged her sore ankles, and sighed. Putting the shoe back on she repeated the exercise for her other foot.

"You have a call waiting, from Naruto Uzamaki wanting to organise a surprise party. You also have a message from your dad asking for you to ring him as soon as you have a spare moment, he said it was urgent," Her secretary recited from the door. She was a rather beautiful person, in more ways then just looks. She had a catchy smile, and her soul was kind; though she could bitch as much as the next person when needed. She had a mixture that you would tend to associate with a gay man; honest, brilliant fashion sense and sharp. She was also drop dead gorgeous, and she knew it. She had long blonde hair, and a single bang covering one of her sparkling blue eyes.

"Thanks Ino, I will call Naruto, then my dad," She sighed. She had been out of the office for half an for a breakfast finalising a deal with a caterer, and already she had a full days work.

Taking a note from Ino with the number on it, she dialled it, throwing her aching feet onto the desk.

"Hello, is Naruto Uzamaki available please?" she asked. "My names Tenten, Mr Uzamaki called me earlier today, and this is the first chance I have had to ring him back. That would be great, thanks."

Tenten waited patiently as the person on the other end connected her to her man.

"Hey Tenten, thanks for ringing back!" He exclaimed. "Right, Hinata's birthday is coming up, and we are planning a massive surprise party, but to be honest with you, we have no idea where to start."

"Right," Tenten held in a sigh. "Do you have any ideas yet?"

"No..." Came the sheepish reply. Tenten didn't hold in the sigh this time, she would be here a while. Time didn't change some.

*

She walked over to the blonde in the restaurant. It was gone six, and Tenten had left work early to go to dinner with him. Though she hadn't exactly left work early, for this dinner was work orientated.

When she was stood by the table she unbuttoned her cardigan, and walked to the back of the chair, slipping her jacket off and placing it carefully behind her before sitting down.

"God, Tenten, how long has it been!" Naruto exclaimed, as she examined the drinks menu.

"Eighteen months, give or take a few weeks," She replied still scanning the list.

"Man, how did we let it get that long," He laughed.

"I don't know, I guess sometimes love distracts you from friendship," She smiled kindly, before beckoning over a waiter.

"I guess that's true," He smirked. "But man you look great, but what's with the skirt. Come on we had to fight to get you into a bikini!"

"I got promoted, comes with the job," she laughed. "And come on, that was when I was nineteen, and everyone thought I was more of a male then Shikamaru. Things change."

"And I know many from out own crowd that would be loving the change," He winked, Tenten knew exactly who he was on about, and blushed.

"Well, enough about that," She was beginning to feel uncomfortable, believe it or not she had drifted away from that crowd for more reason then they thought. "Have you given the party any more thought?"

"Well yes..." He went shy, and scratchy around the neck. Tenten tilted her head to the side, a gesture that Naruto well knew meant for him to carry on. "Well me and Hinata have been in love for well over two years now, and I was thinking, that maybe an engagement would be a wonderful thing to do at the party. I mean we could make all the party like a prom theme and have them all in like elegant dresses, and suites!"

"I like it," She said, jotting down notes. "Congratulations."

He smirked, he knew that though Tenten had not been in contact for a long time, she knew Hinata best and if anyone could pull this off for Hinata she was the one to do it.

*

Home!

Tenten kicked off the killer heels, and smirked. Shame she would have to wear them again tomorrow. Slinging the jacket over the back of her sofa, she waltzed into her favourite room of her flat; her bedroom.

Throwing her dirty clothes around the room, she searched for her old grey slacks, and one of her brothers old football shirts. Coming out victorious, she slid into her kitchen opening a bottle of wine, and grabbing some tuc biscuits.

Sitting down carefully on her sofa, she switched on her TV.

*

**Six Weeks Later:**

Tenten was stood in front of the mirror. She was perplexed. It was a duty and a habit of hers to make sure she went to these events, make sure they ran smooth. But now she wished she hadn't put it as a promise that she would be there. She really had no desire to go to this party. It had been so long, and she was sure she wouldn't get the same warm reception from the others, as she had Naruto.

There was no way she could get out, not only because of work, but because she had also been invited by Naruto. She had even sent herself the invite without realising. She didn't want to let him down in all honesty either.

The only upside was that Ino would be there.

She twirled before the mirror in her green dress. It was a soft satin material, and a halter neck dress. The dress hugged her figure nicely at the front, and fluttered nicely around her knees. The back of the dress was non-existent, and begun at the base of her back. On her wrist she wore a thick green ribbon with a white lily stuck on it, and high heeled peep-hole shoes. She had a green gem in each ear.

She let her brown hair hang in loose curls around her shoulders, with a green bow peeping out of the thick locks, and she tucked her money into her bra.

For her make up, she wore a thick black liquid eye liner that curled in the outer corners of her eyes, while wearing a glossy red on her lips. Her already long, full eye lashes had a coating of mascara, but not too thick. Her skin was pure, so she simply wiped a thin coating of powder across her face.

Looking at herself one more time, wishing she was in baggy clothes hands full of chocolate so she could curl up on the sofa to a good thriller, she turned to the door, and flicked off the light as she left her bedroom. Walking across her dark living room, she left her cosy flat, and made her way down the stairs to the entrance of her building.

She knew she was being silly, she knew it in her hearts of hearts, but she was dreading this.

*

She walked into the entrance of the hotel, just as the rain began to fall lightly from the sky.

She was the second to arrive, Ino being the first. The had arrived half an hour early, in order to make sure everything was perfect; and for the first time in her career, it was. She knew exactly why, and wasn't surprised, she had planned this to perfection. She felt she had too.

"Why haven't you been with us recently?" Ino asked.

"I got the promotion, and work was mad," Tenten began with a sigh. She had practised this lie for a while now. "I wanted to show that I was worth the title I had been given. So I worked my fingers to the bone, chasing every client I could. You know what I was like to begin with, I mean I let them give me a make over and completely bin all my old clothes. That's saying something. But I mean I was working from seven in the morning till ten at night, and that was on a day I finished early. Before I knew it three months had passed, and I hadn't been in touch with anyone, and I became embarrassed, I kept on saying to myself I will have you all over, and then before I knew it a year had passed, and I kept on saying tomorrow, tomorrow. Then tomorrow never came."

It was the part truth, and Ino liked to guess at the rest. A messy drunken fling had something to do with it, she bet.

Slowly, one by one the guest filed through. But as of yet, they were all yet to arrive.

"They are all showing up together," Ino informed her, as Tenten held her breath as another guest arrived.

Butlers were now circulating, trays carrying champagne and various snacks. The guest seemed happy enough.

Ino pulled her phone out of her bag, it must have been on silent for Tenten had not heard the phone ring. Naruto, she mouthed, before answering it.

Hanging up without a word, Ino ran to the microphone.

"Right, lights off, birthday tune ready, she's two minutes away!" Ino screamed in delight. Jumping down from the stage, they both ran to the centre of the dance floor with everyone else.

The doors creaked open, and the lights jumped on, and balloons fell from the ceiling.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone screamed, and the band began to play the well known melody.

"Tenten?" Hinata whispered as she walked to her, her eyebrows dipped down in confusion.

"That's my name," She replied sheepishly. "Sorry its been so long, but happy birthday!"

Tenten threw her eyes around looking for an escape.

"Thanks," Hinata answered politely. "Its been so long, you look fabulous!"

"Thanks," It was Tenten's turn to polite. "I really didn't mean for that."

"It's fine," Hinata smiled sweetly. "I am just glad your back, I have been lonely without you."

Tenten laughed, but before she had the chance to reply, a clinking of a fork on glass caught their attention. Looking to the stage, they saw a nervous, red faced Naruto standing alone.

"Could I have your attention please?" He asked with a nervous smile. "I know I should wait till we sit down to eat, but I don't think I can enjoy the night till I get this out of the way." A nervous laugh followed from the usually confident blonde, while the guests just looked plainly puzzled, Hinata more so then the rest. "As you all know, I mean we held an anniversary party the other month, and it's all over the papers, me and Hinata have been together now for two years, and I feel so full of love, that I could pop. I mean every time she is not in my sight, my heart aches. And I have decided that I feel its time to take our relationship to the next stage." Naruto was pure white as he fumbled through his suit jacket before pulling out a black velvet box. "Hinata Hyuuga, love of my life, will you marry me?"

Hinata had tears streaming down her face as she ran to the stage.

"Yes, yes I will!" Hinata cried as she ran.

Popping corks from shaken up bottles of champagne flew through the air, as celebrations began.

Though Tenten knew she shouldn't, she had every intention of getting pissed, so much so that they are glad if they never see her again.

*

**The next day**:

Tenten knew that very morning that there was every draw back to her plan, a few that sprung to her mind just so happened to be;

When you are that drunk, secrets can spill. Alcohol always loosens the jaw.

She had no recollection of what had happened last night.

She had no control over anything that she had done.

And lastly, she had a killer hangover.

But there was one thing that she instantly disliked, she had no idea what she had said to anyone. She knew she had spent a lot of the earlier evening with the people she was once close with, but after she reached a certain amount she couldn't remember any more. Including what she said, and who she was with.

She had thought of all of this with her eyes shut, as her head rested on the pillow. She was in a state of semi consciousness when these thoughts occurred to her, and she was yet to open her eyes.

And the minute she had, she wished she hadn't.

Mainly due to the fact the room she was in wasn't hers. And the fact that her clothes, and underwear, were mixed with someone else's.

"Oh shit," she muttered. She couldn't have left that circle after all.

"You weren't saying that last night," came the reply. Tenten groaned.

"How drunk was I?" Tenten asked.

"Very. It was hard to be drunker then me," He smirked.

"Oh shit... Don't take this the wrong way, but mind calling me a taxi, while I get ready?" She didn't care what way he took it in all honesty.

*

By the time she was home, it must have been about twelve o'clock. She had no idea how long the taxi took to turn up, and she didn't care. That wasn't what the delay was from.

From the moment she had pulled away from the flat, they had hit the traffic jams. Her home team was playing a league match at home today, she remembered the taxi driver muttering something about it. Something about a crap job, it made him miss the match. He also said loud enough for her to hear, not that she had replied, that it was a tie breaking game, and whoever won it, was the champions of something or another.

She couldn't care less. What she cared about was her churning stomach, pounding head, and lack of memory. Oh and the fact that she had no common sense when she was drunk.

"Never ever let me get that drunk again," she groaned as she put the latch on the front door. "Or at least in their company."

She had a habit of saying these things aloud. It made her feel like they were sealed, although she said them to no one in particular; which often meant there was no one to ensure she up held these rules. Which was also a good thing. She never stuck to them for more then three days, on average.

As she passed the home phone, she back tracked. The answer machine light was flashing.

She had six messages. She smiled to herself. Never in her life had she felt this popular. She decided to listen to them in the order they came, listening to the oldest ones first.

"Oi! Ten-hic-ten. Get in there babe! You scored, but not alone! Get in there... yeahh..." It was Ino. At two forty eight. Drunk. Delete.

"Tenten my main womannn, beside Hinataaa... get in there! Next time, when you pole dance, watch my drink! Just calling you now, as then I can leave a message, as I would have forgotten!" That was Naruto, sounding more sober then Ino, though his was left at three oh two.

The next two messages were much the same.

It was the next one that held her attention.

"Tenten! If you are there, this is urgent, answer the phone. Please!" It was her dad. Oh shit, she had meant to phone him two days ago... though she could have sworn she had called him.

"Tenten. This is serious, no time to be messing about, I need your help. Please call me back as soon as possible. I really need your help." This time it was her brother, it had been left half an hour ago.

Tenten grabbed her phone, and called her brother back.

"Sorry, was on out last night, what's up?" Tenten asked. Whenever her brother called, she always rung him back as soon as possible.

"Recently, I have been getting messages once a day off of dad, but each time I ring him back, there is no answer. I have tried mum, and their home, and yet there has been no answer," He sounded puzzled. Dad always answered his phone, and never left messages. "I called by their house after work last night, and no one was in. They never leave the house, without telling us!"

"I got a message on my machine from dad as well. Just saying something was urgent," Tenten frowned. "I don't get it. He left me a message at work six weeks ago, and I never got back to him. I was swept of off my feet at work. I didn't notice till I got that message, but I haven't heard from him since that message..."

"I know this sounds stupid, I have been away with work for a month, and I was there when I left... but I have been back two weeks, and I haven't heard a word from them..." He took a pause. "They couldn't be missing could they...?"

"For six weeks..."

"Without us realising," Her brother finished.

"Noo..." Tenten laughed uneasily. "We are lousy children but we would notice..."

"Yeh... I guess," He tried to laugh too. "Well next time he rings be sure to answer!"

"Will do. See you later," She said.

"Bye." He hung up.

Before Tenten had a chance to leave her phone, the bleeper for the door went. Tenten sighed and picked it up.

"Tenten, its me," Ino's voice ran crystal clear in the phone.

Tenten let her in, and waited for her to reach the top of the steps.

"Wow, you look as bad as I feel," Tenten commented, as she let her in.

"Thanks bud," Ino grinned. "Same clothes."

They both sighed, and walked into her lounge.

"You have got to be shitting me, right," Ino commented.

"Tell me about it... just tell me about it." Tenten sighed.

As she finished her sentence, the door went again. They both looked at each other in surprise.

"T-t-tenten..." Came the breathless voice from the phone.

Tenten's eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

**She Liked To Think.**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: There were many things that she used to like to think; that her heart was unbreakable, that her parents were normal, that she was too clever to make mistakes. But she was only human; and no human is perfect. Her life has always run like clockwork, but we all know that batteries need changing.

**Authors Note: ** I am homee!

She held her brown hair away from the bowl, as she threw up once again. She felt like shit on a stick, and she couldn't figure out why.

She had been feeling nauseous for a few days now, but since she has been able to keep down fluids she thought nothing off it, choosing to ride it out, and hope it blows over.

But this morning when she woke and got out of bed, she knew she felt worse. Plodding along to the toilet, she tried to walk as smoothly as she could, but it didn't matter. No matter what she did, she felt constantly sick. In the end she had to run to the toilet.

And that's where she had spent the last hour.

Finally, she recoiled from the toilet, and curled into a ball on the toilet floor. She felt delicate, and her head was pounding; but she had to get to a phone, and call in sick.

Not trusting her weak body, she began to crawl along the floor, painfully slow. Her vision was swaying, but she kept going, and she found her vision slowly levelled out.

Using her head too push open the bathroom door, she carried on, reminded that it was a good thing her flat was small.

Slowly getting to her knees, she reached for the phone, and pulled it down to her. When the phone was on the floor, she dialled the number she knew by heart.

"Hey, Ino," Tenten said as she picked up. "Yeh, I won't be in today. Spent the last hour spewing. I will call in tomorrow. E-mail me any emergency work."

She hung up, and let herself fall back onto her cushy carpeted floor. Closing her eyes, she tried to wish away the pain. She hated being ill.

She let her mind drift, and she realised it uneasily fell on that day six weeks ago. She hadn't seen her dad since the day that he turned up at her door, the day after that party.

He was weak, but he wouldn't let her help. His clothes were filthy, and too everything she asked all he would say was that he was sorry, and that she shouldn't call any forces, or she put herself at risk. And before she knew it, he was gone, leaving a bad feeling in his wake.

She sighed, and rolled over. Now on her knees again, she slowly got to her feet. Using what ever was around, she stumbled weakly to her bedroom; somewhere she knew she was spending the whole of the day.

*

She woke up. She didn't realise she had even fallen asleep. Slowly, she sat herself up, and flicked her TV on standby for the moment. Though she knew she felt awful, she had no idea what was wrong with her. She knew it wasn't the flu, she felt weak, not aching. She had no burning throat, and her breathing was fine.

She just felt sick, dizzy, and tired.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and reached for her laptop, pulling it onto her lap. Pulling the lid open, the screen flickered into life. Typing in her password, she waited for it too load.

She didn't have long too wait.

Opening Skype, she was glad too see Ino was online. Double clicking her name, she began to call her.

"Hello," Tenten croaked, smiling weakly at the screen.

"Wow, you do look like shit!" Ino noted. "And you sound awful. Have you got the flu?"

"I don't think so. I can't work it out. My voice is croaky, but that's from throwing up, and dehydration. I have been struggling to keep anything down. But I know its not the flu..." Tenten stopped, sighing.

"When was your last period?" Ino questioned.

"Oh come on!" Tenten laughed. "Me, pregnant? You are having a laugh right!?"

"When was your last period?" Ino repeated, ignoring Tenten's scoffs.

"I... I don't know!" Tenten snapped. It bugged her that she didn't know. It meant Ino had a case. "I never keep track of them things, you know that!"

"You have to admit, its a possibility," Ino sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I feel sick, and am being sick, I am dizzy, I feel weak, but don't ache as such, and my head hurts," Tenten told her. "The thoughts of some foods make me want to eat, but I don't trust my stomach right now, while some thoughts make me actually throw up."

"You have just listed the main symptoms of morning sickness," Ino pointed out.

"Since when were you a midwife?" Tenten shot back.

"I will pick up a pregnancy test, and will be round in a bit," Ino ignored the comment, and ended the call. Tenten closed her laptop, and leant her head back on the pillows, closing her eyes.

She didn't bother getting out of bed just yet, there was little point. Ino would be a while yet, she lived a good fifteen minutes away, and she had to take a detour to the chemist.

Tenten sighed. She had nothing against children, they just weren't something she had really thought about. Ever. She liked them, when you gave them back when they began to scream; or when you get paid for looking after them. But if she had one, she would be the one paying for it.

Plus, another thing, she had a career. She could do without the pressure the baby put on your social life. She knew from her mother [who really didn't want her], that once you have a child, that's it. Game over.

And she was still so young. Twenty five, to be precise, she had her whole life ahead of her.

But, another fact was who the dad was. She didn't want to have to have contact with him, and if she is pregnant, she will have to have contact with him for the rest of her life. When she realised, if she was pregnant, the rest of her life was chosen she began to feel depressed.

She had such plans, and babies were a long way down on that list, if they were on there at all.

There was no doubts over who the dad was, she hadn't felt like having sex since that time about six weeks ago, and now she was glad she had felt like that. But, in all honesty, did she even have to tell him?

I mean it could be her secret right?... Right!?

Not that Ino would let it. Ino knew who she had slept with, and she knew she was still kicking herself over it.

The buzzer to her flat sounded, and Tenten gently hoisted herself off the bed.

Walking to the buzzer, she let them up. Waiting for the door too knock, Tenten just stood there.

Within minutes, the door was banging, and Tenten moaned in pain, as it vibrated around her head.

Opening the door, she was glad to be rid of that knocking.

"Right, I got you the one that gives you the rough idea of when you conceived," Ino told her, as she walked through the front door, shoving the bag into Tenten's hands. "I will give you no sympathy until I know what's wrong. If you are pregnant, then you get none what so ever!"

"Nice to know I can always count on you," Tenten said, walking off too the bathroom.

*

Tenten re-emerged, pregnancy test in hand.

"Keep that pee stick away from me," Ino instructed, looking at the object with a slight disgust.

"Fine, then I guess you won't be able to see the result," Tenten smirked. "And I refuse to waste my breath screaming the result."

"Put it on that table then..." Ino told her after a few seconds of thought. Tenten smirked once again, and put it down. Ino moved towards it, and they both stared at it, expectantly. "How long till it err...?"

"Tells me if my life is over?" Tenten replied, glaring at the stick, willing it too hurry.

"That's the one," Ino smiled.

"It said about three minutes," Tenten sighed. "No comforting words? My belly has more butterflies that a butterfly farm.."

"That's a crap comparison," Ino pointed out.

"Take that as a no..." Tenten paused. "Well my head hurts too much to come up with the goo-"

"ITS DOING SOMETHING!" Ino shouted, cutting her friend off, and pointing at it.

"I know, I have eyes..." Tenten said covering her ears and wincing at the pain it sent through her skull, but she ignored it, for her belly really was spinning now. "Oh shit!"

"Oh, in your face!" Ino laughed.

"It isn't funny!" Tenten moaned. She didn't want to act like someone off a film and burst into tears, but she had no idea what too do. And she could feel the sobs in her throat.

"I know... but can I be the God Mother?" Ino asked.

"Your glad I am pregnant!?" Tenten exclaimed.

"As long as I can be God Mother!" Ino repeated.

"Oh I am so glad I have the support of my friend to rely on..." Tenten let a few tears dropped, before she wiped them away.

"OK, what do you expect me to say!" Ino moaned. "I thought maybe I could make it seem like a good thing... but noo!"

"I want you to say, well that sucks. Or something like that!" Tenten cried.

"Well, it sucks for you," Ino stated. "But at the end of the day, its your own fault. Plus, that little number, means we all know who the dad is."

"I'm not telling him." Tenten sniffed.

"Oh Tenten grow up!" Ino groaned. "He has a right to know. You have to be the adult in all this, for the sake of that little fellow."

"You don't know its a fellow!" Tenten pointed out. "And I don't have to do anything, at the end of the day."

"Tenten, it takes two to tango," Ino sighed.

"I know. And I know I have to be a grown up about this, but I want nothing to do with him. At all!" Tenten tried to sound sure, and responsible, but her voice was cracking, and she had no idea what she was actually doing. She wanted Ino to take control, but at the same time didn't.

"Look, right now, I am telling you that I am going to take control. I am going to call him. And you are going to sit there, while the call is on loud speaker," Ino instructed. Tenten nodded weakly, and sniffed in self pity. But in all honesty, she was glad someone had taken control.

Ino flicked through her contacts, and hit the green call button. Putting the phone on loud speaker, she put it on the table in front of them, knocking the pee stick away a little bit, and moving the phone in its place.

Tenten's eyes shifted nervously around the room as the ring's vibrated around the room. She couldn't handle for her eyes too settle on that table, which held the phone, and the test.

The phone rang on and on, before ringing off. His voice poured through the phone, but Tenten reached, and stopped the call before leaving a message.

"He will call back, he tends too," Ino informed her. "The sooner we get this done, the better."

"I just want to wake up, and this be a bad dream," Tenten whispered. She had never felt this lost, or confused, in all her life.

"Pull yourself together! I know this is hard for you, but trust me, you will be a good mum. But not if your like this," Ino snapped, once again. "Your stronger then this-"

Before Ino could go further into what ever she was saying, she was interrupted by her phones ringing. Once again, Tenten's belly filled with butterflies, while her heart seemed to stop. She could feel her face draining of its colour, while Ino simply extended a finger, hitting the green button.

"Hello, Ino, sorry I didn't take your call a second ago," His voice filled the room, and Tenten's heart was kicked into gear, while her whole body seemed to go numb.

"That's fine. Sorry to have bothered you," Ino replied, voice sweet.

"Don't worry about it, what was wrong?" He asked.

"Well, I have some news to give too you," Ino began. "I don't know if it will be taken as good news or bad news, so I can't sweeten it."

"Just spit it out," He told her.

"You sitting down?" she asked, smiling at Tenten.

"Yes, just get on with it," He sounded impatient.

"Right, I have someone you had a meeting with about six weeks ago, sat beside me. I'm sure you remember her... OK, I'm going to cut the crap now," Ino sighed, and took a deep breath. "Tenten is pregnant, and the test guesses she is about six weeks gone. Meaning you are the dad."

There was no reply.

"I-I'm sorry..." Tenten whispered, not even sure if he could hear her.

She could hear him sigh on the other side of the phone.

"It's not your fault," He sighed again, and she hiccuped. "Its no ones fault, apart from our own."

Tenten picked up the phone, and mouthed do you mind to Ino. She shook her head, and Tenten switched of the speaker phone.

"So what do we do from here?" Tenten asked.

"Whatever you want."

"I can't do the abortion route. And I bet I would bail out of the adoption. Plus I think we are both a bit too old to just kill or give away something that was a mistake."

"Well then, you have just told us what we are doing from here."

"I have?"

"Well, yes. We have to book you into the doctors, and sort out stuff like that."

"Do you want to be a part of its life?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Shall we get through the pregnancy first?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Sasuke..." She paused.

"Tenten...?"

"I am sorry... about everything."

"Not all of it was you, it was me too..."

"Mmm, well I will text you from my phone. Bye."

She hung up before he could say another word.

"What actually happened Tenten?" Ino asked, wrapping her arm around her friends shoulder.

"Well when two people love each other very much, though it isn't always the case-" Tenten started..

"You know what I mean," Ino sighed.

"I know, and I will tell you... just not yet..." Tenten said.

"It's OK, take your time, as long as you tell me before I am god-mother," Ino smiled, giving Tenten a squeeze.

"As well as Hinata," Tenten laughed.

"You going to tell your parents?" Ino asked. "Or your brother?"

"Let me get to the doctors first," Tenten smiled weakly. "And that call will wait for the morning. You staying over?"

"Sure why not?" Ino said.


End file.
